


Fili recisi (TWW #7)

by Bethesda



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, from MGS1 to over MGS4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: The Writing Week, #7 per fanwriter.itPrompt: Filo Rosso (lista soulmate)Fandom: Metal Gear SolidPairig: Solid Snake x OtaconHal e Dave sono connessi dal filo rosso del destino. Lo avvertono, ma non possono vederlo.Ma non hanno bisogno di farlo per sapere che sono legati l'uno all'altro.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake, otasune - Relationship, snotacon
Kudos: 1





	Fili recisi (TWW #7)

La cosa più frustrante legata al filo rosso che lo univa alla sua anima gemella era il fatto che non potesse vederlo.

Lo sentiva, ben legato intorno al mignolo, ma destro, ma non aveva alcun modo di seguire il suo percorso.

Vedeva tuttavia tutti gli altri.

Quelli legati ad altre persone, sconosciuti e non, in un intreccio vermiglio che nelle strade più affollate si incrociava in mille modi diversi.

Non lo vedeva, ma ogni tanto lo sentiva tirare, come se fosse passato accanto alla persona giusta senza accorgersene. Quando accadeva ritornava sui propri passi, lo sguardo basso a cercare la mano destra di un’altra persona senza alcun legame.

Ciò che più lo turbava era il fatto che molti avessero il filo reciso.

Un nastro tagliato di netto o, in alcuni casi, strappato con violenza, le fibre sfilacciate ben visibili al vento.

Si era domandato più e più volte se una persona potesse rendersi conto di quella rottura, se l’anima potesse provare dolore nel perdere l’altro capo del filo.

Temeva entrambe le eventuali risposte.

Quando Snake lo salvò e si rese conto del fatto che anche lui non avesse alcunché legato al dito, si sentì mancare.

Era la prima persona che incontrava priva di alcun legame, e per un attimo pensò che il fato si fosse sbagliato.

Come potevano essere anime gemelle loro due?

Erano troppo diversi.

Doveva trattarsi di un errore.

Eppure sulla motoslitta che li portò in salvo, abbracciato alla schiena del soldato per non cadere, sentiva il filo stringere con dolce violenza, come se qualcuno avesse tentato di forzargli addosso un anello troppo piccolo.

Otacon non gli domandò se anche lui lo vedesse libero da quel legame, troppo timoroso di sapere la risposta, e quando si decise a chiederlo era troppo tardi.

Il soldato aveva già abbandonato la base militare gestita da Campbell e Otacon era rimasto solo, la presa allentata.

Non osò neanche chiedere al colonnello se lui avesse notato il filo rosso teso fra loro due nei pochi momenti in cui i tre si erano al termine della missione del soldato.

Si rincontrarono sei mesi dopo, quando Otacon si presentò alla porta della baita di Snake, in mano dei documenti compromettenti e un groppo stretto in gola.

Il soldato non lo cacciò.

Lo accolse in casa senza far domande, quasi come se si fosse arreso all’inevitabile, ma non disse mai niente su quello che vedeva o non vedeva, e Hal non osò spingersi a tanto, troppo timoroso della risposta.

Non parlarono mai del filo rosso, sebbene Hal lo sentisse sempre più presente, sempre più stretto, quasi fosse stato vivo.

Ma preferiva vivere nel dubbio piuttosto che nella certezza di essersi sbagliato.

Perché se anche Snake non fosse stato la sua anima gemella, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di far finta che lo fosse.

L’illusione lo consolava e non permise mai né a se stesso né all’altro di infrangerla.

* * *

Tutto cambiò con l’incidente del Tanker sull’Hudson, quando con l’esplosione che ne conseguì Hal sentì distintamente qualcosa cambiare. Sentì il filo recidersi, indebolirsi, come se non fosse stato più legato a qualcosa di vivo.

Capì il perché quando estrasse Snake dalla morsa gelida del fiume e notò che non respirava più.

Il legame era ancora presente, poteva avvertirlo, ma pochi fili lo tenevano unito e presto anche quelli si sarebbero strappati.

Hal lottò con tutte le proprie forze per riportare Snake da sé, in balia del moto ondoso creato dall’esplosione, ignorando le fiamme che ancora divampavano sulla parte del relitto ancora non colata a picco.

Non seppe mai come, se per la propria tenacia o se per la forza di volontà dell’altro, mai veramente sopita nonostante i minuti passati con il cuore fermo e l’acqua nei polmoni, ma il filo tornò a farsi sentire subito.

Debole, come deboli e rantolanti erano i respiri dell’uomo ancora incosciente che aveva fra le proprie mani, ma presente.

Solo ore dopo, quando Dave aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi nudo ma avvolto in una coperta, Hal sentì come uno strattone al mignolo, quasi un messaggio che gli diceva “Sono vivo. Ci sono ancora”.

* * *

Fu Sunny a dargli la prima conferma visiva della loro unione, anni e anni dopo l’incidente, dopo Big Shell, dopo centinaia di missioni e avventure folli vissute di corsa per tutto il continente, fuggiaschi ma perlomeno insieme.

Era seduto alla propria scrivania, curvo e dolorante per tutte le ore passate a programmare, quando la bambina venne da lui, in mano un foglio colorato.

Ad Hal si strinse il cuore quando vide cosa rappresentava.

Loro tre, uno di fianco all’altro.

La figura che evidentemente rappresentava Hal – lo scienziato intuì così dagli occhiali e dal maglione a collo alto che indossava sempre, ormai logoro per l’uso – teneva per mano la bambina, i capelli tristemente grigi che non riuscivano a rappresentare la lucentezza argentea che emanavano nella realtà.

Mentre Dave era accanto ad Hal, ma non erano mano nella mano.

Non era necessario.

Per la prima volta riuscì a vedere quel filo rosso che per anni lo aveva dannato, così vivo e brillante, una semplice linea agli occhi di una bambina ma molto di più per lui, che non aveva fatto altro che cercarla.

Quel disegno non venne mai lasciato indietro nei loro spostamenti rifugio dopo rifugio, casa dopo casa, e anche sulla Nomad prese il posto d’onore venendo appeso con un magnete al frigorifero.

Più volte aveva notato Snake quasi incantato di fronte ad esso, perso nei propri pensieri, ma mai ne avevano discusso.

Non ve ne era mai stato bisogno.

* * *

Ormai lo sapevano da mesi, era inutile nascondersi dietro false promesse e speranze.

Il corpo di Snake lo stava abbandonando.

Se la sua voglia di vivere era rimasta inalterata, l’involucro che di cui era prigioniera era ormai allo stremo.

Avevano passato gli ultimi mesi a girare per il mondo, quei luoghi che né Hal né Dave avevano mai visto se non in foto, luoghi che avevano riempito la mente di Sunny di immagini meravigliose che mai si sarebbe scordata per il resto della sua vita e di ricordi che avrebbe conservato per sempre, di lei in compagnia dei suoi due guardiani.

Gli ultimi ricordi gioiosi che avrebbe avuto con Snake.

Hal se ne era accorto dalla sensazione onnipresente sul suo mignolo, il fatto che la pressione intorno ad esso si stesse pian piano allentando ogni giorno di più. Provò ad ignorarla inizialmente, ma era difficile.

Sapeva cosa stava a significare, se lo ricordava perfettamente sin da quella volta sul tank e da meno di un anno prima, quando lo aveva quasi perso durante il loro ultimo scontro con Liquid Ocelot, quasi bruciato vivo dentro alla pancia dell’Outer Heaven.

Ma non riusciva ad accettarlo, non adesso che entrambi – soprattutto Dave – potevano finalmente godersi il loro meritato riposo, la loro vita insieme, quella strana famiglia che erano diventati.

E invece presto Hal si ritrovò al capezzale di un uomo smunto, dal fiato sempre più corto, dalle palpebre e membra pesanti.

Ogni giorno passato accanto a lui in quelle condizioni gli spezzava il cuore.

Dieci anni sono troppo pochi da passare accanto alla persona che ami.  
Dieci anni sono troppo pochi quando più della metà li hai passati a correre in giro per il mondo, ossessionato dalla paura di morire – o peggio.

Il soldato leggendario, colui che aveva reso possibile l’impossibile, non si meritava questo.

Dave non si meritava questo.

E non c’era ora, minuto, secondo, che Hal non passasse dannando chi aveva progettato così quell’uomo, un’arma nelle mani di persone che non avevano alcun interesse nella propria creazione se non lo sfruttamento più bieco.

Durante i suoi ultimi giorni Dave passò la maggior parte del tempo a dormire, cullato dalle cure di Hal, che non smise per un istante di controllare che fosse abbastanza idratato o comodo, che non avesse cominciato ad avere piaghe sulla pelle incartapecorita o che i capelli bianchi fossero bene in ordine.

Ma quando era sveglio parlava.

Anzi, principalmente ricordava.

Una cosa così fuori luogo per lui, che per tutta la vita non aveva fatto altro che guardare il futuro, rifiutando il passato, dedicando la propria esistenza alla creazione di un mondo migliore per le generazioni a venire.

Ma Dave non ricordava cose brutte.

Non ricordava la guerra, i commilitoni scomparsi o FoxHound.

Dave gli parlava dei loro anni passati assieme, delle follie che avevano fatto, delle persone che avevano incontrato e dei loro amici.

Ricordava le bettole in cui si erano fermati per sbaglio a mangiare durante le loro missioni, luoghi dimenticati da Dio in cui avevano trovato cheesecake deliziose e caffè che li avevano tenuti svegli nelle loro notti in fuga.

Sembrava quasi che fosse l’ex soldato a tentare di consolarlo con quelle parole, e non viceversa, come avrebbe dovuto essere.

E mentre Dave sussurrava parole prive di malinconia, Hal cercava di ignorare la tensione sempre più lieve, sempre meno presente intorno al suo mignolo.

Poi una sera, quando di ricordi da rammentare ne erano rimasti pochi, Hal si sdraiò accanto a Dave, una mano sul suo petto, lo sguardo sul suo profilo stanco.

E fu il turno di Hal di parlare, perché poteva sentire distintamente il nastro sfilacciarsi, come teso fra le forbici inesorabili delle Parche.

Gli parlò di Sunny, di come stava crescendo e del fatto che si sarebbe preso cura di lei.

Del lavoro che avrebbe iniziato di lì a poco in università come insegnante, così diverso da quello che aveva fatto sino a quel momento.

E quando pian piano sentì il respiro di Dave rallentare, ormai ridotto ad un soffio, si concesse di non reprimere le lacrime, certo che l’altro lo avrebbe capito.

Si sporse un poco di più verso il suo compagno, andando a posargli un bacio delicato sulla fronte.

Gli sussurrò che avrebbe pensato a tutto lui, che non doveva preoccuparsi di niente, che finalmente – dopo tutte le sue battaglie - poteva riposare.

Che gli sarebbe mancato.

Che lo amava e non avrebbe smesso di farlo.

In seguito non seppe ricordare cosa avvertì per primo, se l’ultimo battito di Dave o la mancanza di tensione sul mignolo, dove per tutta la vita aveva sempre percepito qualcosa e dove in quel momento vi era solo una fastidiosa sensazione di libertà, di qualcosa di mancante.

Hal riuscì ad alzarsi solo dopo tempo interminabile, quando ormai il calore dell’altro era solo una traccia e quando le lacrime rallentarono abbastanza da permettergli di vedere qualcosa.

E solo allora lo notò.

Il filo rosso che li legava, finalmente visibile - uno sciocco nastrino a cui nessuno avrebbe dato normalmente peso -, adesso era lì, di fronte a lui, oscillante nella quasi impercettibile corrente della stanza, i due estremi legati rispettivamente ad Otacon e Snake.

Con delicatezza Hal andò a prendere la propria estremità e se la avvolse intorno al proprio mignolo, quanto bastava perché la pressione tornasse quella di sempre, come quando per la prima volta si era stretto a Dave su quella motoslitta, ormai una vita prima.

Dopo diversi minuti decise di fare lo stesso con il proprio compagno: avrebbe voluto tenere per sé quel memento, ma non sarebbe stato corretto.

Anche Dave aveva il diritto di averlo accanto a sé in quell’ultimo viaggio.

Non chiamò Sunny.

Non aveva dubbi che la bambina avrebbe capito, ma voleva che ricordasse Snake per l’eroe – e padre – che era stato per lei, e non come un corpo senza vita in un letto ormai ben noto.

Chiamò Jack, Meryll e Johnny, Campbell, chiunque disposto a sentire le ultime nuove.

Che Solid Snake non era più presente.

Aveva portato a termine la sua ultima missione.

Il residuo di filo rosso stringeva il dito con la solita insistenza, una finta consolazione che era disposto a concedersi.

Ma non gli sembrava di imbrogliare a quel gioco: Dave aveva fatto abbastanza in quella vita per lui e per chiunque altro per permettergli di vivere con la convinzione che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato sul serio da solo.

Dopotutto, questo significava essere compagni.

Che il filo fosse reciso o integro, davvero non importava.

Per Hal non avrebbero mai smesso di essere uniti.

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente la challenge è finita e io sono assolutamente soddisfatta di ciò che ho tirato fuori.  
> Un po' mi dispiace che l'ultima sia uscita fuori angst (no, non è vero, volevo scriverlo sin dalla seconda una del genere e non potevo privarmi di questa cosa, sorry).  
> Se vi è piaciuta, scrivete <3  
> Anche perché voglio conoscere qualche lettore/autore del fandom ITA.
> 
> Un bacio, Beth <3


End file.
